The High School of Insanity
by The 3 ladies
Summary: The search for the muse continues(or is it begins) voila! we can update take that Wrath!!
1. Default Chapter

The High School of Insanity

Hunt for a muse, among other things...

Disclaimers: we own Squat, see (holds up Squat the raccoon). We do own Lady Keo (own self) and Shini the Muse, Re-sama (the remote), Howe the Brown Cow *yelling in the back ground by her quoting that she owns herself* Her soon to be muse whom is MIA, Mizu also owns herself, we have Karma, Elwood, Blink, and MIMM AKA Matt. We don't own, making no money, do not sue, or Meyers will get you.

BEWARE OF THE KITTYS!!!

* Sitting in authors space Mansion*

Keo: I'm bored what should we do today?

Mizu: *being lazy and doing homework* Harass "X" characters...*glares at random window* MEYERS!

BrownCow: *laughing her ass off at Mizu* HAHA he's stalking you!

Keo: can we harass the G-boys and other random characters too?

Shini: Sure why not, you do it all the time any way.

Keo: Shut it Shini. *Picks up remote*

Shini: yes ma'am

Keo: How about we put them in an anime High School then?

Mizu: *Snap fingers* That's a great Idea! *Grins*

Matt: *sighs* *Dials up Fuma control*

BrownCow: This'll be fun. Maybe you can also help me find my muse at the High School too.

Matt: *cough* or a brain *cough*

Mizu: we should have Jared force Niles to link them. Then half the cast won't kick our asses.

Matt: *sigh* here we go. Family reunion *walks off*

BrownCow: Well anyway *glares at Matt* Should we get started?

Keo: *pulls out remote then uses it to SS cut and SEP field to bring in the G-pilots and Sesho-maru for some reason* FLUFFY-SAMA

Fluffy: ACK!

Pilots: *looking confused*

Mizu: *pokes Jared* JJN!

Jared: *grins and grabs both all the X stuff and Niles and skips off*

BrownCow: *steals Keo's remote and uses it to bring in Xellos* Yeah!

Xellos: Oh god happy thoughts!

Keo: GIVE ME BACK MY REMOTE! NO ONE MAY TOUCH RE-SAMA BUT ME! BEWARE OF THE KITTYS!

Duo: what's with her?

Shini: she's in one of her moods, just go with it.

Keo: Shut it Shini!

Shini: Yes Ma'am.

BrownCow: *cowers from Keo's rave* What 'Kitties'?

Keo: the kittys with the purple ears!

BrownCow: uh...*sweat drops* moo?

Duo: just go with it.

Keo: the pen is mightier than the sword!

BrownCow...moo?

M&M: On to the next chapter! *Link arms and gives thumbs up*


	2. And so the hunt begins

X-cast: *chasing Jared around the home*

Author notes: Keo: Wow people actually reviewed! THANK YOU!! So after extreme nagging by Wrath and Blink, Mizu and Howe are here to help me update ( boy do I need it) and to answer your  question Blink I have a remote because remotes are gonna teach the Florida people how to vote! Now Mizu is gonna explain just who the hell some of these people are! Mizu?

Mizu: Thanks Keo! *Pulls out book* Well, who to explain first? *Thinks* 

Howe: the X people!

Mizu: thank you ^ ^! Well X was here because, I love X/1999. The pairings will be FxK, SxS, and HxK. Then Xellos from Slayers is here because he causes chaos and that's always a good thing plus Howe adores him. Sessho-maru, who will now be known as Fluffy, is here for Keo's glomp therapy * Keo begins to scream BEWARE OF THE KITTIES* *Keo glomps Fluffy, and stops screaming* the G-boys are here because they are good at hunting for High security objects…*cough* stealing *cough*. 

Howe the Brown Cow: The mission of these people:

            X-cast: Not to kill each other, blend in with the students, find my muse

            G-boys: Blend in and find my muse.

            Xellos: counselor, find my damn muse!

Fluffy: Succeed as TA, Keo's glomp therapy, *Keo screaming*BEWARE OF THE KITTIES!

Mizu: I have to explain Matt.

Matt: I can explain my self!

Jared: you have no vocal cords or voice box…

Mizu: SHUT UP BUTT MUNCHERS!!!!

Keo: THAT'S MY WORD!!!!!!!!!

Mizu: Matthew Rhyes…well, he's my muse, who is now mute by choice. He's gay too, and married. He's the King of Gay, but I love him anyways. Jared's a slut and bi and is…stupid. EVERYONE'S EXPLAINDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Keo: no there not. I haven't explained my muse. My muse is Shini, she used to be a black cat but now she's orange…don't ask…. She can be completely sarcastic but also polite and she also one the few people/things used to my brand if insanity (if that's possible)

How the Brown Cow: Now every thing is explained on with the story!

Keo: Shini roll the disclaimer!

Shini: yes ma'am!

DISCLAIMER

Sessho-maru *being glomped by Keo* LET ME GO LET ME GO!!!!!!!!

Keo: SAY IT!!

Fluffy: Lady Keo and her lovely assistants Mizu and Howe the Brown Cow don't own any anime characters mentioned but Keo owns Squat (the raccoon) as mentioned in 

Chapter one

~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

            At school we see the characters (whom are going to be tortured and late) arrive. They enter the school building and begin to look for the muse of HTBC (Howe the Brown Cow) who is MIA. They split up into different groups of two, consisting of , Duo and Kamui, Seishiro and Subaru, Quatre and Fuuma, Hiro and Xellos, and Wufei and Trowa (Fluffy is still with Keo for emotional support and glomp therapy). Going off in random directions the pairs went off. The first who ran into a suspicious object was Kamui and Duo.

"Hey, do you think that's her muse?" asked Duo, inching ever so closely to the object. Kamui looked at it a raised his brow.

"It's a garbage can, how can it be a muse?" Kamui inquired. This sent Duo into a thinking/remembering stage. Then he snapped his fingers and smiled, he started to poke the garbage can, repeatedly asking "Are you MIA?  Are you MIA?  Are you MIA?  Are you MIA?  Are you MIA?  Are you MIA?  Are you MIA?  …" Kamui sighed and started along with the crazed pilot (An: we'll just leave them here). 

Walking around the hallways ramming random lockers with his staff, Xellos was trying to find the missing muse.

"Come on help me look." He grinned as he broke the hinge off yet another locker. Hiro nods and starts shooting the lockers Xellos missed. 

"Ha! I bet you can't hit that one over there." 

*BANG CRASH SHATTER* 

"Ok, so you can.."

"You meant the ugly orange one right?

"That is a secret." 

"Damn you." 

Fuuma and Quatre walked into one of the random boy's bathroom, it was empty. Quatre was a little scared, because Fuuma continually glanced at him creepily. Suddenly Fuuma glared at the mirror in front of him.

"Kamui! You are supposed to be with Duo, twin star."

"…Umm, but you're Fu-"

"I AM KAMUI!" 

"Right" Quatre began to inch towards the door, thinking "no sudden movements". (An: Poor Quai! And now we leave him.)

Seishiro and Subaru stumbled (well, more of Subaru being pushed) into a lab room. Seishiro winked at Subaru suggestively. Subaru ignored it and walked around looking for the muse.

"Look Subaru-kun, it _the_ table." Seishiro purred (An: to understand the table joke, read "The second story window? How about the Table?" By MizuRaccu.)

"Not _the _table NO!" Subaru screamed at Seishiro's grinning face. Seishiro advanced and Kayla happened. (An: inside joke ^. ~ but you get it).

Trowa and Wufei wandered in to a room with benches and lockers. Wufei and Trowa's eyes grew as they noticed what was in the lockers.

"BARTON WHY ARE WE IN THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM!?" Wufei screamed, Trowa shrugged. Wufei gets the mother of all nosebleeds and their search was put on hold…for a Kayla. 

Suddenly four attendance ladies pop up through a SEP field, one next to each group.

Four attendance ladies: Why aren't you in class?

Pilots, X-cast and Xellos: we don't have schedules

Four attendance ladies: WHY NOT???

Pilots, X-cast and Xellos: IT'S ALL MIZU'S FAULT!!!!!!!!

To be continued!!

Author rant: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Hack, hack, cough* We are evil! Tune in next time! Everyone goes to class, gets their schedule and continues to look for the muse.

Fluffy: somebody help me please!!!!

Keo: *glomping Fluffy* BEWARE OF THE KITTIES!!!! HIT IT SHINI!!

Shini: * under breath* I don't think that the glomp-therapy is helping….REVIEW!!!


End file.
